


Speranza mi da vita

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speranza mi da vita - Hope gives me life<br/>Phryne decides she's feeling peckish after ordeal at the theater and saunters off on Lin's arm. What does Jack do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speranza mi da vita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> Sketch for a longer work in progress, but I know @gaslightgallows loves these two as much as I do. We celebrate all month in my family, so Happy Birthday!

He’d meant his gesture of taking her home to be chaste. After all, it was the gentlemanly thing to do for someone who was almost killed by a sandbag. Which is how, for the second time in the past couple of hours, he found one Phryne Fisher in his arms and was startled, for the second time, by how good she felt there.

How the increased adrenaline had reignited her perfume. How that stirred something long dormant in his belly.

They were making small talk about the case to settle themselves when the figure ran into them in the alley way.

Jack silently cursed himself for not being focused in such a dodgy area of town. He tensed and glanced up, ready to face the aggressor. The man was by no means a Chinatown ruffian. This man, this impossibly tall man, was nattily dressed and carried himself like an aristocrat.

“Inspector Robinson. Mr. Lin.”  
“I was on my way to the theatre in the hope you would be there. Perhaps you'd like to join me for supper.”

The looks between this Mr. Lin and Miss Fisher were ones that spoke of a more than passing acquaintance. But Miss Fisher was in a vulnerable space and he was feeling protective of her.

“Miss Fisher was on her way home.”  
“Actually, Miss Fisher is feeling a tad peckish.”

It is amazing the amount of thoughts you can have in less than a minute. In what was just a blink of an eye Jack realized with sudden clarity that he was right, this was not just some fellow she knew. And, any vulnerability or fragility that might have been present from her recent ordeal had crumbled like a facade. Her shift in body language said the confidant woman of the world had regained herself. His gallantry was clearly not needed. He acquiesced.

“I'd appreciate it if you saw the lady safely home.”  
“You have my word.”

Jack couldn’t quite put his finger on just why Miss Fisher (oh Hell, Phryne) strolling away with Lin had irked him so much, but there was no denying it had. It’s just stress he kept telling himself. It certainly wasn’t...jealousy? Jack rolled his eyes at himself. Jealousy? Really Jack? He was lost in all of his thoughts and didn’t even realize he’d driven across town until he was a block away from Strano’s. Once he realized where he was and the heavenly scent of fresh basil and tomatoes drifted through his windows all other thoughts drifted away.

She was surprised when he walked into the restaurant.  
“Inspector Robinson, is there news about my husband’s case?”  
He looked almost sheepish as he responded. “Uh, no. I’m afraid not Signora Fabrizzi. I, uh….was working a case not far from here and realized I hadn’t eaten. It always smells so good when I stop by I….”

Jack was horrified at his own rambling. What was wrong with him tonight!

Mercifully she interjected, a broad smile gracing her face. “Inspector, of course! Please, sit. Sit at this table here, it has the best views of the room, I think.” Having finally caught his breath, he allowed himself to exhale and a small smile developed on his face as well. “Grazie, thank you.” Jack settled himself and then started to pick up the menu. “No, no Inspector, you have been stopping by for a couple of weeks now and this is the first time you are actually eating with us. Let Papa Antonio and I take care of you.”  
Jack had been on his own for just over a year now. The idea of being taken care of by someone else sounded like an indulgence. Miss Fisher had said he had a “lean and hungry look” but her idea of comforting him had come with strings. Concetta’s offer had none.

Concetta saw his face relax and her breath caught in her throat. She finally allowed herself to really look at him and realized how handsome he was. She scolded herself for being silly, she was still newly a widow after all. Even if her dead husband, may he rest in peace, was a pig.

“Vino, I mean wine, Inspector?”  
Jack didn’t normally drink wine, his father had taught him how to appreciate whiskey as part of his birthright. He did enjoy indulging in a pint or two during a footy match but he didn’t have many occasions for wine. But tonight was not about being comfortable or doing his usual things, else he would have taken himself home already. “Si, yes please. Thank you Signora.”

Jack’s spirits lifted as dish after dish was brought out to the table. He hadn’t realized just how late in the evening he had arrived until somewhere during his meal he noticed the restaurant had emptied out. Concetta had sat to join him when she brought out his third course. The secondi she called it. A lovely veal cutlet that melted in his mouth. Vincenzo arrived shortly after and Papa Antonio himself delivered dessert before sitting down as well.

For the first time, in a very long time, Jack felt completely at ease. He let himself become swept up in the warmth of their company. Their easy family banter was often lost on him as his Italian was minimal but he didn’t need to know the words to understand the sentiment.

Satiated in more ways than he could count, he made to leave. Concetta retrieved his jacket and hat and walked him towards the door.

“Grazie, Signora. Your family’s restaurant has definitely earned its reputation. Everything was incredible. I can’t remember the last time I had such a wonderful meal.” “Concetta. Please Inspector, now that you are a guest, call me Concetta.” He smiled back at her warmly. “Well then Concetta, you should call me Jack.”

Jack was filled with very warm thoughts as he made his way to his car and back to his house. Even though she had been in all black, a look befitting a widow, she had looked stunning tonight. He should have been shocked by his own scandalous observation except he was too, what was he feeling exactly? Content. Yes, for the first time in a long while Jack Robinson found himself feeling satiated and content. He drifted off to sleep and slept through the night. No night terrors, no calling out for Rosie in the middle of the night, no arm reaching out to someone only to grasp a cold pillow instead.

No, that night Jack slept deeply and in the morning felt physically lighter than he had in weeks. He couldn’t even recall his dreams from the night before except for a vague notion of chiseled cheekbones and bright red lips. However, he also couldn’t shake the idea of soft, wavy hair and almond eyes either.

Maybe Rosie was right. It was time for them both to move on now. They had done all they could for each other and it was time to acknowledge that there was just no going back. And for the first time in years, Jack felt like he wasn’t just pedaling in place but ready for…something.


End file.
